


The Divine Man

by gardenofmaris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Chuck is God, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into Dean and Cas and their cute selves</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Divine Man

This was not Dean’s first incarnation.

“I know this is much to take in,” Castiel soothed, gently running a hand over Dean’s sweat-soaked hair. “One memory or so at a time would have been best.”

“Dammit, Cas,” Dean groused, opening his stinging eyes and wincing at the light. “Chuck said I could handle it, and seeing as He’s God—“

“Yes, I know.” Cas hated it when Dean pushed himself too hard and, Father or not, he felt Chuck should have told Dean to take it slow. “Father knows what is okay and what is best, but his time with the humans has desensitized him.” He winced at the feeling that ran through his vessel, the programming at his very core disliking the way he blatantly disrespected the Creator.

“I thought angels couldn't lie when I first met you. But you can, all too well.”

Surprised, Castiel’s eyes moved to meet Dean’s, ocean blue meeting sea green and blending in an ageless dance. Dean smiled tiredly and stood up on trembling legs. Shambling over the way a newborn deer does, he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder, both to comfort him and to just be able to feel.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, hanging his head. “I am acting vain again, not better than when I was with the Leviathans.”

“No, don’t you dare.” Dean grit his teeth and turned Castiel to face him. “You are not the same son of a bitch who would smite anything moving. You are an Angel of the Lord, and you’re damn well going to act like it Capisce?”

“Yeah, I capisce.” He looked down, feeling ashamed at his actions.

“Hey.” Dean tilted Cas to meet his eyes once more. “I love you.”

Cas looked up, eyes shocked as he took in the man before him. Dean had never said a thing, always stating that he wasn’t into chick flicks and Cas knew it anyways.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Dean grumbled, looking away. “Let’s stop this before we start braiding each others hair, okay?”

“Our hair is much too short to braid,” Cas quipped.

“Oh, shut your mouth, you.” Dean rolled his eyes and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Now, if I remember correctly, you were restoring the memories of my past lives.”

Cas smiled, pushing Dean playfully so he could sit on the bed. Placing his hand on the hunter’s now cool forehead, he grinned at Dean. “Love you too,” he informed, before sending out a tendril of his Grace to search out old memories.

“Awesome.”  
   
   
Chuck turned to Sam, who had long ago averted his eyes to give a semblance of privacy to his unaware brother, and waved away the scrying mirror.

“You can look now. It’s gone.” His eyes betrayed his amusement at Sam’s minor embarrassment.

“What was the point of that?”

Chuck laughed. “Look at you, not just following God blindly. I like it.”

His response was a quizzical look.

Another snicker erupted from God. “I know you've noticed it before. This was about them all along: the divine man and the human angel.”


End file.
